For A Night and Forever
by rayaikawa
Summary: Roy Mustang has been irresponsibly drinking for the past month since Maes' death. And Riza Hawkeye has always been there at the other side of his door waiting for him. ONESHOT ROYAI DAY Countdown Fanfiction DAY 6.


The 6th! Sorry it took a while... The internet in my place is moody since the rain showers have become more frequent.

Thank you again to those who've been reading, reviewing and liking my oneshots. Sincerely, I am grateful for everyone. *bows* This 6th fic is sort of dramatic... But I hope you like it still. :

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA/B.

* * *

Riza sat anxiously on the worn out sofa in his apartment. A lot of thoughts plagued her like how she should be home by now, feeding Black Hayate or how it's suspicious for a girl to be in a renowned playboy's apartment at this hour. But she was worried. When a woman is worried, nothing else matters at least for the time being.

She rose from her seat and began walking around the small space in the living room. How long she's been this way, she doesn't really know. How many worrisome nights she had to endure, she could no longer count. It was getting mundane, she thought but what could she do? She was his babysitter and that pained her. It hurt her so bad that her eyes began to form tears. He was after all her soft spot.

It had been a month since Maes' death and it has been a month since he's been this way. He comes home late, drunk then sober and the next day at work, he'd be cranky. He was a mess.

"_You can't always fix everything, Riza." Rebecca had told her one afternoon. "You're not a god."_

"_I know Rebecca," Riza sighed. It was true; one can only do so much and so little at the same time. "I know I'm not perfect and I can't do everything but-"_

"_But it's different when it comes to the colonel?" Rebecca continued for her friend. "You sure got some lethal blow from cupid, huh?"_

"_Rebecca," Riza bit her lip. "No. It's plainly professional duty."_

"_Well if that's what you think." Rebecca replied._

Suddenly, a knock brought Riza out of her pondering. She dashed to open it, expecting the colonel.

And then she saw it. She was dumbfounded.

"Oh, hi there. You are?" The lady that was shabbily dressed asked her.

"I-I'm Lieutenant Hawkeye." Riza regained her composure. "I'm waiting for the colonel."

"Hi lieu-" Roy slyly smiled at the furious lieutenant. Hiccup. "Whatareyoudoin'here?" Hiccup.

"I'm waiting for you, Colonel Mustang like I always do every night." Riza sighed and hoisted Roy's leaning body from the woman. "I'm sorry for all the trouble. I'll handle this. Good Night."

"Wha-?" The woman didn't finish her 'what' for the furious lieutenant slammed the door to her face.

Hawkeye then rested Mustang's body to the sofa.

"Sir," She frowned as she knelt to level her head to his. "Why? Why are you torturing yourself like this?"

"Riza," Roy looked at her. "Why are YOU torturing yourself like this?"

"I worried about you because you are my superior and my friend." Riza replied reluctantly. "I'm doing this because of the dream we entrusted our backs for!" She was almost shouting; her fury taking over.

"It's none of your business, what I do." The drunken alchemist rebutted. "Can I not drink on my own now? Can I not flirt with some goddamn pretty lady I meet in the brothel? You're taking that away as well?"

"Sir, you can but you may not. Have a little dignity left!" Riza said consuming every ounce of courage in order to fight the tears. "Colonel Mustang, Roy, please-"

"Stop this instant!" Roy roared as he stood up and glare at a startled Hawkeye. "You have no idea how I feel right now, Riza. Don't talk like I can handle this like you always can… I'm just simply not that strong."

She slapped him. After taking deep breathes, she finally broke down. Tears ran down her hot and rosy cheeks. "Roy you're not the only one who lost a friend. I loved Maes too! He was my friend too! I made happy memories with him and it hurt me too… So much but I never let it show… Because I want to be there for you." She looked down and wiped her tears. "Allow me to bear it with you, Roy, because it's all the more painful for me to see you this way."

She was already sobbing. The now fully aware colonel wrapped his arms around her and began to silently shed tears as well.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"You said 'I'm sorry' fourteen times." She looked up at him.

"Yeah." Roy said. "I meant every one of it."

She merely looked away with pain still obviously seen in her eyes.

"It's the number of years we've known each other." Roy continued. "And I hope that one day, I screw up again, having to say 'I'm sorry' for a million times because I'd want to be with you for a million more years, Riza."

She looked at him again, taken a back. And then he finally said it. "I love you. I love you because you're always there, beautiful and collected even if I'm this messy and all over the place… You're just there in all your glory." He flipped some golden stray strands of hair from her face as she blushed madly.

"I love you too."

The night passed and when they arrived in the office, at 8 o'clock, no one was there yet. It had been exactly 7 hours since those words escaped the colonel's mouth, Riza thought. From her desk she looked at him secretly like she had always done for the past years they've known each other. But then he caught her.

"What?" Roy playfully grinned.

"I was just thinking," Riza began. "If all of last night's talk was because you were drunk."

"Do I look like I would apologize fourteen times when I'm drunk?" Roy gently tilted his head. "I wasn't lying."

"I'm glad you weren't." Riza said. "Because I wasn't either."

"I love you, Riza." Roy said. "For a night and forever."

* * *

The shortest one so far. This is slightly inspired by my favorite novel "Why We Broke Up" by Daniel Handler my idol... :))

Well, I'm off to make the 7th one. I hope I could receive your opinion on this one too. Just hit the review button. ;)

Thanks for a night and forever.

_06_


End file.
